


Hypodermic Betrayal: You can’t trust anyone in red and black, unless they’re gold, not silver

by Kazukoh (NihileNOPE)



Series: #TyriasLibraryEvent [3]
Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Assault, Betrayal, Gen, Injected with dna resequencer, Medical Procedures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 17:11:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20261623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NihileNOPE/pseuds/Kazukoh
Summary: Written for #tyriaslibraryevent. Takes place during Phoenix 1331 AE (approximately June 2018).





	Hypodermic Betrayal: You can’t trust anyone in red and black, unless they’re gold, not silver

The first thing I felt was the stab-plunge of a hypodermic needle. Before then, my mind was fogged, but in a different way, it was as if someone was…worming their way into my mind. As if my actions were not my own. I did not want the injection at all, but I..I was coerced. The colors of the lab office were slowly growing brighter, the sounds surrounding me were slowly growing louder. The smell of chemicals stronger, and the slight taste of blood in my mouth from biting my tongue on accident was also stronger.

But what really stood out was the immense hunger.

I had money, but the nearest shop was far away. The nearest restaurant was also too far. I begged whom I thought was a friend of mine…a friend I could commiserate with, a fellow Inquest experiment….only for me to become an experiment of his. My pleading fell on deaf ears, so I did the one thing I knew I could do, since fighting would only lead to me passing out:

I ran.

Tears streamed down my face, as losing a friend or an ally in such a way hurt on such a huge basis, especially since I was desperately trying to find a family at the time-my former Krewe had someone whom scared me out-there weren’t many on my side.

My arm hurt. My stomach hurt.

The Asura gates rushed by in a blur.

The next thing I knew, I was at the doorway of Vanguard Hospital. I knew that I was misdiagnosed here, but I wasn’t thinking straight. I knew there was a doctor here whom I could trust-a single one, a kindly Charr surgeon whom took on additional medical expertise in his placement here, and borderline took me under his wing-he’s helped me a couple of times, including when my now ex-friend’s enemy of sorts choked me during an interrogation, and the time I fell out of bed and ended up with a concussion.

But when I arrived, he wasn’t there. After choking out about the assault, and stating my ex-friend was affiliated with Inquest, I was immediately rushed into a bed, where I couldn’t hold back anymore, and started to bawl. I thought he was a friend, but he turned my hunger against me for his own gain. One of the nurses checking in on me and checking me in and providing all procedures there-a Norn whom took an internship here to provide more advanced medical applications back in Hoelbrak-comforted me and wrapped me in a warm blanket after taking blood. I was swiftly brought a warm bowl of soup to assuage my hunger, since my stomach could be heard growling by the patient two beds down, which was embarrassment added atop my existing distress. I soon stopped crying, but I felt horribly alone. Someone I thought could help me, since my friends in peer support haven’t been in contact, turned on me. But my thoughts were broken out when I was addressed:

“Miss? The doctor will see you now.”

I glanced up, seeing the nurse from before, with not just a Sylvari doctor I didn’t recognize…and the Charr surgeon from before.

**Author's Note:**

> In the original roleplay, her running away marked the end of a roleplay one night, and she entered the hospital straight to see the two doctors the next morning real time. I’ve retconned a slight bit of the visit to include the hospital admitting procedures, which weren’t done in the RP.


End file.
